Need
by ImpossibleLoves
Summary: When Derek throws Isaac out of his loft, there's only one place left he can go to . . . Scisaac Sleepover, yay.
1. Chapter 1

**Starts right after 3x04. Saw the episode today and just couldn't refuse... ;)**

* * *

Worst. Idea. Ever.

Isaac took a deep breath as he knocked on Scott's bedroom door.

"Come in, Mom."

Now this was bound to be awkward. Tentatively he pushed the door handle and walked into Scott's room. He was sitting at his desk with his well-toned back facing Isaac, the muscles playing underneath the material of his t-shirt as he turned around.

Surprise spread out on his face.

"I- I was wondering if I could, uh, ask you a favour", Isaac quickly blurted out before Scott could ask him what the hell he was doing in his house. "Derek kinda threw me out of his loft ... and … and it's raining ..."

He sounded like a complete idiot which happened a lot to him lately when he was around Scott. Usually he had no problem with his confidence but something about the way Scott always looked at him with his deep brown puppy-like eyes made him feel nervous and left him searching for words.

"... and you don't know where to go", Scott finished the sentence for him with a smirk. His eyes casually left Isaac's face and went down on his body. All of a sudden he became aware of the fact that his white shirt was practically soaked in rain and probably didn't leave much of his upper body part to the imagination anymore.

Scott cleared his throat and briskly looked up again. "You want to crash here for the night?"

Isaac hated to force him into making an offer like that; he knew that they weren't really the best of friends, that Scott was mainly spending his time with him because he was another werewolf and also belonged to the pack and because he was one of those people who just cared for everybody. He didn't want to be his social case.

But the truth was he had nobody else he could ask.

His father and Erica were both dead and Derek didn't want him to be around right now. The list of people he could count on was short at the moment. If he liked it or not, Scott was simply the only one he could trust.

He pocketed his pride and nodded. "That'd be cool."

"Sure." Scott smiled a little and finally stood up. "Make yourself at home. I'll just inform my mom and get the guest mattress for you."

While he was gone, Isaac had time to look around and observe Scott's personal stuff. The bed was huge, he noticed, and blushed without really knowing why. Above the desk where Scott had been studying was a pinboard with lots of photos. He got closer to it and took a look at them. One showed a little Scott at the age of about 5, sitting on his mother's lap eating ice-cream, with such an adorable grin that Isaac couldn't suppress a chuckle himself.

Then he saw the next picture, one of Allison and Scott kissing, and his smile immediately vanished. He had no idea why, he never had a problem with Allison but the sight of them bothered him now.

"That was almost a year ago." Scott entered the room again, carrying another mattress, bed sheets and a pillow. "Before she even knew I was, you know, a werewolf."

Isaac didn't feel like talking about Allison or the strange kind of dislike he had somehow developed on her, so he just let himself collapse onto the mattress and changed the subject: "You're actually quite lucky that I'm here now."

Scott raised his eyebrows in an arrogant way. "And why's that?"

He grinned cheekily. "Because you can copy my math homework now. Yours really sucks."

Scott snorted and threw the pillow at him. "Oh, shut up." He walked over to his bed and without warning pulled off his t-shirt to change for the night. Isaac's mouth became dry suddenly as he spotted the naked skin of Scott's muscular, perfect torso.

Scott looked over his shoulder, completely unaware of the impact he had on him. "It's so hot right now, I always sleep naked. Hope that's not a problem."

Isaac swallowed. A naked Scott only metres away from him for the whole night.

_Best. Idea. Ever._

* * *

**Just a tiny, tiny piece I know, but if I get at least 10 reviews on this within the next two days, I'll continue and upload the next chapter before 3x05 airs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the lovely feedback! I read every single one of my reviews btw :) Here's the next piece!**

* * *

When the alarm clock woke them up way too loud and way too early the next morning, Isaac felt more exhausted than before he'd gone to bed. He had insomnia anyway but with Scott moving around in the sheets all the time and radiating his alluring scent, it had been nearly impossible for him to fall asleep.

"Morning", Scott yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Even at 7 am he was a sight for the gods and Isaac quickly avoided his gaze, afraid to get a boner and not being able to hide it.

"I'll use your shower if that's okay."

"What's mine is yours for now!"

_Careful, I might take you up on that sometime_, Isaac thought and smirked to himself.

Scott threw him a questioning look. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing."  
He felt Scott's eyes on his back when he walked into the bathroom and shivered a little.

* * *

When he came downstairs, Scott and his mother were in the kitchen, both gulping down their breakfast standing up.

"Stiles will pick us up in 5, we need to hurry", Scott informed him and handed him a cereal bowl.

"Morning, Isaac." Preoccupied, Melissa stroke his head. "I had no time to prepare some real breakfast, so I gave Scott some extra money for the cafeteria today, I hope that's okay." She smiled at him apologetically. „But I promise you, we'll all eat dinner together later. What's your favourite food?"

"Pizza." He was so overwhelmed that he answered her immediately. His father had never cared if he had enough to eat for the day, let alone asked him what he liked. The feeling of having someone looking out for him was odd and new. "Thanks for letting me stay, Mrs McCall."

"That's no big deal, Scott's friends are always welcome here. Oh, and please", she smiled, "call me Melissa, will you? Or I'll start calling you Mr Lahey."

* * *

When they arrived in Stiles' jeep at the parking lot in front of the school, someone was already waiting for them.

"Not that guy again." Stiles sighed heavily when he spotted Derek leaning against the wall of the main entrance. "I guess there's no chance he's simply here to seduce some minors with his sun glasses?"

"Looks like he wants to talk to you." Scott turned to Isaac with a frown. "You don't have to. We can sneak into the building from behind."

"Oh no, no sneaking in actions anymore please", Stiles groaned. "Remember how I almost sprained my knee the last time we did that?"

Scott ignored him, his gaze still fixed on Isaac. "I mean it. Throwing you out without a warning or anything was low and he should know that."

Isaac was weirdly touched by Scott's attempt to protect him but he shook his head. "Thanks, man but I owe it to him to hear him out. He's still my alpha after all."

They walked towards the portal behind a group of chatting girls who started giggling when they ran past Derek. One of them threw him a flirtatious look but he either didn't saw it or didn't care. He gave up his position at the wall and blocked Isaac's way.

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday." It was so like Derek not to waste any second on a greeting but to get to the point right away.

Isaac could see though that he meant his words and relaxed a little. "It's okay. I'm with Scott now."  
"Yeah, I can see that." Derek's eyes flickered to Scott for a moment who was standing right beside Isaac with folded arms, then he looked back at him. "I still don't regret my decision. For now you are better off without me. But that doesn't excuse my behaviour. I should have never thrown that glass at you. I was out of my mind, you didn't listen to what I was saying and I snapped but ..."

He had no time to end his sentence anymore because a fist was thrusted into his face out of nowhere and the next thing Isaac knew was that Scott and Derek were both on the ground, wrestling with each other and close to turning in front of everyone at the school campus.

"You threw a glass at him, you bastard?", Isaac could hear Scott yell at Derek with a voice so deep and muffled he already sounded more like a wolf than a human.

"Whaaaat just happened?" Bewildered, Stiles stared at Isaac and then at the spectacle in front of them. "Scott, um, could you calm down again maybe? Scott, hello? Scott!"  
A crowd of people formed around the fight, someone even took a picture with their phone.

This made Isaac recover from his stiffness; He flipped forwards and somehow managed to grab Scott's arm in the crush. "Scott, leave him alone. _Scott_."

The urgency in his voice finally brought the other boy to look at him; Isaac could see that Scott's brown eyes had already turned yellow. He found the strength to pull him away from Derek and closer to him. "Look at me. You need to come back down. You're turning."

Scott snarled dangerously but Isaac didn't let go of him. "Scott, it's okay. Stop being mad at Derek. It wasn't a big deal."

"He hurt you", Scott said between gritted teeth. "He hurt you even though he knew ..." He lowered his head, trying to gain control over himself again, so that Isaac could hardly catch his next works. "… knew … father …"

"What? What did you say?"

"Even though he knew about what your father did to you", Scott gasped out and looked up.  
Isaac turned into a pillar of salt. Suddenly it felt like all the oxygen left the air. He had managed to suppress the thoughts about his father for so long but the simple mentioning of him brought everything back once again. He hadn't even been aware that Scott knew about all that, he'd never said a word to him before ... He flushed with shame and stumbled up to his feet again.

"Let me through", he mumbled to no one in particular as he shoved his way through the crush of people. Once he was inside the building he almost started running til he found the door of the toilet and pushed it open. Relieved to find it empty, he steadied himself on the sink and tried to adjust his breathing. The panic attacks had never completely stopped, not after the death of his father and not even after he now had the power to defend himself.

Part of him was still scared, little and weak. Some things would never change.

The door opened and Lydia walked in with clicking heels.

"Excuse me but are you aware that this is the ladies room?" She examined his shaken appearance and sighed. "Nope, thought so." Wordlessly she handed him a handkerchief and started putting on lipstick next to him, facing her reflection in the mirror. "That was pretty nice of Scott to defend you."

He rubbed the sweat off his face with her tissue. "You've seen it?"

She made a sound close to a snort. "Please, who hasn't? The whole school will talk about nothing else today. Scott bandied with a mass murderer."  
"Derek isn't a mass murderer."

"He was accused of being one and in a small town like ours, that's already enough I guess." Lydia shrugged and put the lipstick back into her handbag. "Anyway, you're living with Scott now?"

Was he? Scott had allowed him to stay the night, that didn't exactly mean he could live with him forever. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Interesting." For some reason she seemed to find his answer amusing.

Isaac furrowed his brow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know if I mean anything by that yet. I guess the next weeks will show."

And with that, she patted his shoulder and left the bathroom again.

* * *

Isaac arrived too late for first period which earned him an entry in the class register.

With his head lowered he took his usual seat diagonally behind Scott, trying not to look at him directly. He felt stupid for just running off without any explanation but had no idea how he should explain himself.

He placed his notebook on his table and started copying everything the class had already captured on the blackboard, trying to concentrate on the learning material, when a wadded scrip hit his head. He opened it and recognized the handwriting as Scott's.

I'm sorry.

He hesitated, then wrote "For what?" down and threw the scrip back as inconspicuous as possible.

Scott's answer took a little longer to formulate.

I shouldn't have barged in with you and Derek. And I shouldn't have mentioned your Dad, I know it's a difficult topic. Won't do it again, neither of it.

He looked up. Scott must've felt him staring because he turned his head away from Danny, who was presenting a paper about the procreation of sea horses in front of the class, and met his gaze. Isaac smiled wryly.

"I'm not angry", he whispered. "It was actually nice. No one has ever stood up for me like that."

Scott seemed relieved. "So we're good?"

"Of course we are."

"Mr McCall, Mr Lahey", their teacher interrupted their conversation. "If you have no intention of contributing anything intelligent to this lecture, I would suggest both of shut up now and let Mr Mahealani finish his presentation."

Scott ducked his head a little by a way of apology and Isaac had to suppress a laugh at that.

For the rest of the lesson he stayed quiet and even though Danny's babbling about sea horses continued to get more boring with every second, he found himself in an extreme good mood for no apparent reason.

* * *

"Aren't you suspended?"

Ethan had detected the unmistakable smell of his twin brother long before he'd seen him standing right in the middle of the schoolyard, watching Scott McCall and his little pack of pathetic losers narrowly that were hanging out on the other side near the beverage dispenser.

Aiden shrugged, not taking his eyes away from them for even a second. "Technically, yes. But that was before I got this instruction from Deucalion."

He held up the display of his phone so that Ethan could read his last text message.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is he serious? I thought he wanted us to leave McCall alone for now."

"Well, apparently he changed his mind." Aiden grinned at him with a thrill of anticipation. "You know, I had no problem with that guy until he went for my motorcycle. I would have obeyed Deucalion's orders but I'd tried not to let it get too ugly for him. Now however ..." He clenched his fist at his side, the pitch of his voice dropping some levels. "Now I'm gonna have my fun with him."

* * *

**So I'm not sure if I'm doing a good job at keeping Isaac and Scott not too OOC. I'll do my best to show different sides to them and I'm so in love with Isaac's badass-ness hehe so I'll try to include that. **

**Also I love the idea of Isaac and Lydia (as friends), so I'll try to develop something there. Other relationships might get involved,too.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think so far, please :3**


End file.
